Dartemis' story
by icebucket
Summary: just a little fanfic about the all illusive immortal. tittle is self explanetory.rated for semi lemons and implied themes
1. Chapter 1

**just a little fanfic of the all illusive immortal.**

**disclaimer: i dont own anything :( **

**(revised)**

Dartemis' POV

I leaned back in the uncomfortable chair, sipping my drink and revelling in the flavour. I had never, in over the millennium of my existence, tasted anything like it. The creamy smoothness as it slid down my throat, the warm fuzziness as it hit my stomach, and the absolute satisfaction it gave... it was beyond breathtaking.

I would have to teach Janah to make these. I smiled at the thought. I missed my otherworldly companion; not to mention my magnificent pets. They were both brilliant philosophers. Our conversations lasted for days and never came to any definite conclusion. Janah would, no doubt care for them as he would his own children. I sighed... _children_.

I did not fully approve of my brother's method of gaining an advantage over Lathenia. If it were that simple, she would have thought of it long ago. There was no guarantee that it would work; his last attempt had failed. But I understood his motives; another immortal would bring infinite advantages to the Guard, especially since I was helpless to do anything as Lathenia thinks I'm dead.

I sighed again and took stock of my surroundings. I was in a coffee shop somewhere in Angel Falls, near Veridian. Apparently, it was called Starbucks, as indicated by the sign outside. It was mostly empty. There was a young man sitting in the farthest corner from me. I could feel the power he possessed. It was there, emanating from deep within his soul. He was a Guard member or maybe even from the Order. He was leaning over, gazing intently at a book that lay before him. I listened in to his thoughts, but he was concentrating on nothing but the complicated math questions he was trying to solve.

I took another sip of my mocha. The lady who had taken my order was leaning against the counter, flipping through a magazine while making bubbles with an elastic pink material until it popped. It was quite annoying.

A couple sat two tables down from me, staring lovingly into each other's eyes. I gave them some privacy and re-averted my eyes back to the newspaper sprawled on the table in front of me. I was not really reading; I had no concern for human politics.

That was when it happened

**R&R plz**

**flames welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(revised)**

Dartemis's POV

She walked in, the door closing behind her, and smiled angelically at the boy in the corner. The first thing I saw were her huge chocolate brown eyes; inquisitive and bright, they seemed to light the room. Her heart shaped face was framed by long brown tresses, her lips full and lusciously pink. She wore a short white sundress that outlined the curvature of her small frame. My heart swelled.

I was drawn to this beautiful being. I couldn't explain it; this sudden connection. I wanted to stand by her, protect her, hold her. Her eyes caught mine and she gasped quietly, surprise filling her eyes, a warm blush colouring her cheeks.

"Coral!" The boy stood, closing his books in the process.

_Coral..._ it had a nice ring to it.

She looked up at the sound of her name, apparently still flustered.

"Hey Nick," she smiled.

He came toward her and kissed her lightly." Can I get you something?"

"Yeah, sure." Her eyes flashed back to mine as she walked gracefully to sit across from where Nick formerly was.

_He's so beautiful._ I heard her wayward thought. Now _I_ was blushing. Heat coursed through my body yet I felt suddenly chilled. My chest constricted painfully and my senses heightened. I tried to analyse me reaction; tried to figure out _why_ I was reacting this way. What was it about this girl that drew me to her?

Then it hit me.

She was my soul mate; the one I had come here to find.

And just as that realisation came to me, so did another one.

She was taken.

I didn't know who the boy that sat across from her was; I didn't care. I didn't care that he had done nothing to me. I hated him. I hated that he smiled sweetly at her and I hated that she smiled back as she took the drink from him.

She thanked him, taking a sip. Her voice was very odd. The words slipped smoothly off her tongue yet they had a deep timbre to them as if holding a hidden meaning. It was calming and exciting at the same time.

"How was your day?" he asked her. She sighed heavily and began describing the various problems she was facing in completing her thesis. I couldn't help it. I took another peek into his thoughts. He was listening intently on every word she was saying, truly concerned for her. But then I reached a part of her brain that was completely blocked off.

_Ah... _I should have realised he would block his true thoughts. If I wasn't looking so hard, I wouldn't have noticed the barrier. He was very good.

"Anyway, I should be able to finish it on time," I tuned in to the conversation." But how about you? Did you finish everything?"

"Almost. I still have tomorrow, so it should be alright."

"I'm glad." The concern in her voice was infuriating. Jealousy washed through me, burning in my veins. I knew it was irrational. I knew she had every right to worry over whomever she chose. But a part of me, a very large part of me, wanted to be at the other end of that table, wanted to be the object of her concern. She was, after all, _my_ soul mate and I had every right to claim her.

She laughed suddenly; high and musical. I wondered what he had said.

The couple next to me got up and left. I sighed. I was now alone with them; the lady with the bubbles didn't count. I flipped through the newspaper and found some quizzes that looked interesting. Not that I was interested. I just needed a distraction. They weren't very much help; I finished them in seconds.

I finished off my drink and bought another one. Sitting down again, I noticed her eyes on me. She looked away quickly, her face going a brilliant red; it put roses to shame. It would be lovely to kiss those cheeks, feel the warmth beneath my lips. I gulped down some of my coffee. It would have scorched any human tongue, but I liked the sting. It took my mind off _her_. I almost laughed; I was already turning masochistic and I had barely spent two weeks on Earth.

It was a strange place Earth. So much different from my realm. Simultaneously ghastly and beautiful. Beautiful in its ghastliness; beautiful despite its ghastliness yet ghastly in its beauty. Very confusing. I don't know whether to be disgusted or awed. But I would be leaving soon, so no need for evaluations. Maybe someday, after all this is over, I would visit again and make a proper analysis.

She laughed again and he chuckled along with her. They stood up, ready to leave. "I'll go get the car," he kissed her again and left. I looked at her and she looked back at me. We held eye contact; neither of us wanting to break the connection.

I was lost, drowning in a pool of deep brown. My breath caught, my heart rate doubling. She realised what had happened and looked away. Her face flushed again. It was exotic. Her blood pooled in her cheeks, flowing hot and fast. The colour stood out clearly in her golden caramel skin, creating a very enticing contrast. I felt myself harden. I looked down to see my pants pointing out rudely.

I looked to the window, watching the dust float around and hoped she had not seen my erection. That would be quite embarrassing.

Nick pulled up his car and she walked outside and got in. I waited until they had driven off before going outside myself. I transformed into a bird in a deserted alley and followed them.

* * *

**How'd u like that? r&r plz!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(revised)**

Datemis POV

I followed them through the small town to her home. Nick parked in the drive and turned off the engine. I perched on a tree in the yard. The house was small; enough for a family of four. It had a very homey feel. The front yard was planted with various flowers, making a multitude of scented colours. There was a cobbled path leading up to a small porch. On the left side was a crossbreed between a swing and a couch and on the right there was a small table with a flower centrepiece, clearly picked from the garden.

"Do you want to come in? My parents won't be home till late." She had gotten out of the car and was leaning in through the door. He smiled "sure." He got out and she led him through to the kitchen.

I looked in through the window, having a perfect view from my branch. The kitchen was modern; there was a counter with a sink under the window and an oven next to that. The fridge stood in the opposite corner. There was a wooden table with chairs in the middle and a bowl of fruit on a white table cloth. The wallpaper was a light yellow with columns of a darker shade.

She said something I couldn't hear. I expanded my mind, reaching out into the room. "Some water would be nice" he replied to her question. She poured them both a glass and added a few cubes of ice. "Thank you" he smiled and gulped it down. She sipped some and put her cup down. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

Anger seeped through my small body. This was the first time that_ she_ had initiated contact. And _he_ wasn't pulling away. The opposite really; he leaned in further, deepening the kiss.

_pull away pull away pull away _I begged. They did not pull away. Were they _trying _to torture me?

_It's _**your** _fault Dartemis, _**you** _were the one that followed them._ I tried to reason with myself. Tried to tell myself that their relationship was none of my business, but I felt betrayed.

I had blocked out her thoughts since I heard that first complement but it was getting more and more difficult. I wanted to _know_ so much. Did she enjoy his kisses? Did she like how his arms wrapped around her waist?... Did she _love_ him?

That would hurt; to have finally found her after two long weeks of searching and then to loose her again an hour later. If she loved him, I would not interfere. I would have to leave her eventually and it would break her heart. I made up my mind. If she loved him, I would leave them to their happiness; and if he hurt her... if he hurt her, I would send him to the very depths of the underworld.

I would stay for a few days; to see if she truly loved him. To see if she could love me instead. If not, I would go back to my world. I would go back to my world and tell Lorian that I could not follow through with this decision.

I had told him, when he had first suggested this to me, pleaded it with me, that I refused to conceive with the first capable mother I came upon. If I was to have a child, I would have it with my love. My soul mate. And she wouldn't have me, then there was no point in prolonging my visit.

Lorian had smiled at my words, said "I expected nothing less", and walked away smugly; returning to Athens. It had struck me as strange that he had waited so long, almost six hundred years, before confronting me about this after his first attempt. I now know the reason. Lorian had a special sense, so to speak. He could tell, _if _he was interested enough to know, who someone's soul mate was; though, he would have had to have seen them both. He had waited for my soul mate to appear, sauntered into my palace, and practically ordered me to make love to her.

I chuckled. Lorian may be older, but I was much more powerful. It balanced us out, making us equal. He had not _ordered_ me; more like he suggested it kindly.

I flew off without looking back; not wanting to see any more, and returned to the hotel where I was currently staying. I would find a way to meet with her, and then, I would decide what to do from there.

**so that's it!! did u like**

**did u hate? Tell mee!! plzzzz. next chapter is in coral POV... we get to know what they're doing !!  
btw.. I still don't know my self**


	4. Chapter 4

**(revised)**

* * *

Coral POV

I pulled away when I realised that his hands had wrapped around my waist. He smiled apologetically. "Sorry." I couldn't help it, I smiled back. "It's ok". I really liked Nick. He was the kind of person that went out of his way to make sure you were as comfortable as you could possibly be. I had met him at a charity event on campus a few months ago. He was painting faces at a dollar a face and I was in charge of the 'apple' stand. I had baked four apple pies and various assortments of candy apples **(yum yum yum!! back to the story**) for the occasion. He helped me set up and the event had been a blast. We went out to celebrate afterwards and it carried on from there.

He was a very nice person to be around, naturally joyful and seemed to like spreading that joy. He had this mischievous glint in his eye that said he knew something you didn't and he wasn't about to tell you. Also, he had this aura about him, it was weird, but it seemed that the grass would lean towards him when he passed by, the flowers would bloom brighter when he smiled, though I'm probably just imagining it.

He looked at his watch suddenly. "Shoot! Sorry Coral, I have to go. I'll call you later ok?" I smiled at him. He was always forgetting things, always looking at his watch and then realising that he had to be elsewhere. It was odd because he seemed like a very responsible person. "Bye" he gave me a quick peck on the cheek and left.

I sighed. He wasn't the only strange person I've met. There was another. Someone I had seen just today.

He sat there looking tall and proud; invincible, like nothing could touch him. Then I saw his eyes; yellow, almost golden. They were mesmerising; I couldn't look away. He'd caught me completely by surprise and I felt myself reach out to him. I wanted to feel his pale skin to see if it was as smooth as it looked. I wanted to stare into his eyes to see if that was their true colour or if it was just a trick of the light. I couldn't stop thinking about him all the way home. Nick commented that I was really quiet. I had mumbled something I couldn't remember. Truthfully, I was fascinated.

But why the sudden connection? The phrase_ love at first sight _ran through my mind. After all, he couldn't seem to look away either.

I shook my head. I sounded like a cheesy love story. No... there was a logical explanation for all of this. Because that was who I am; the logical one. I probably recognised something about him and my subconscious made the connection. But I had never seen anything like him. He was completely... otherworldly.

I bit my lip, remembering what had happened just a few minutes ago. I was running his face through my mind again; his wide preciously shaped eyes, his angled nose, and then I was imagining his perfectly curved lips, pulled down slightly in obvious discontent, and I wanted nothing more than to kiss them, to remove the lingering frown.

Then I had leaned in and kissed Nick instead.

It was very embarrassing. And Nick had gotten the wrong impression; leaning in further and wrapping his arms around me. I hadn't realised what happened until a bird shook a branch outside, bringing me back to reality.

I finished off my water and trudged upstairs. I was wasting time thinking about someone I would probably never see again when I had a thesis to complete with only one short month left before graduation. I turned on my computer and prepared myself for a long night.

**how did you like that my faithful fans? hope u like it and if u review ill write much much more!! oh... and I have a surprise for you in the next chapter DUNDUNDUN. **


	5. Chapter 5

**(revised)**

Nick's POV

There I was, kissing the most amazingly sweet, kind, intelligent, and undoubtedly the prettiest girl in all of angel falls, if not the world, when my watch starts vibrating.

_Damn Arkarian and his timing!! _I tell her I have to leave. She smiles and my heart melts. I rush up the mountain to his chambers, grumbling the whole way. I enter the main room, ignore all the high tech machinery and get right to the point. "What do you want Arkarian?

Arkarian looks up from his sphere and smiles at my angry tone. "Hello Nicholas," polite as ever ,"Am I correct to assume that this is a bad time?"

"One: I've told you a thousand times, call me Nick. And two: Yes this is a very bad time." Arkarian chuckles but I see the apprehension in his violet eyes; there's something on his mind. I've been in the Guard for ten years; since the day I turned fifteen, I've mastered the skill of controlling plants and super sensitive eyes; I can see right through a brick wall, and I've learned that if something's bothering Arkarian, then it's definitely bad. Hearing my thoughts, he sighs. "Not bad exactly, just strange. There's something nearby that shouldn't be, at least not without the Tribunal's knowledge, and they haven't mentioned anything. Whatever it is its powerful. Probably an im-" he stops as if realising that he's been thinking aloud. He takes a deep breath and continues. "But that's not what you're here for, and since you're in an obvious hurry," he smirks at this, "I will get right to the point."

He stops and looks at me. "And what exactly is this point?" I prod. Sometimes he can be _very _annoying. I make sure to block my thoughts this time.

"There's a mission planned for tonight. You will be going back to protect the life of Martin Luther King. A portal has opened and I believe the Order is trying to assassinate him before his time. You will be going with Marcus Carter. I've already briefed him so you'll be leaving tonight."

"What about Jimmy, I thought he was my usual partner."

Arkarian looks at me like I've just grown two heads. "Jimmy _is _your usual partner, but, as you very well know, he is busy in Veridian, reinforcing his protections. You were there when he said it, or have you forgotten?" I did forget actually; I've had college and exams and Coral on my mind lately. But I remember now, it seems Lathenia almost found the city and there is an urgency developing to prevent her getting that close again. Jimmy is a wonderful Guard. He's taught me many things on our missions together.

"Yes, I remember."

"Good, now off you go. It's getting late and you leave in a few hours." I went back to my dorm room and took a shower before plopping into bed. I drift off into sleep and it's not long before I feel the weightlessness consume me and I begin to fall.

Arkarian POV

Nickolas never returned from that mission. The sphere I was using to monitor them had gone black for a moment and then Marcus had called my name. I transported them back immediately and met them in the citadel. I could tell something was wrong. Nick was nowhere to be seen.

"There was an ambush," Marcus was rambling on breathlessly. I went numb.

I had lived for six hundred years, witnessed many deaths, learned to detach myself from emotion, learned to ignore it completely, and it still never failed to shock me how easily the people I cared about could pass away, leaving me alone to mourn forever. "Nick managed to save King but the flames consumed his body. There was nothing I could do...There was nothing I could do." I nodded, understanding. "I'm sorry Arkarian." I just nodded. I felt the tears sting my eyes. I held them back and transported Marcus back to his body. I needed to be alone for a minute. I needed to breathe.

After bringing myself together, I transported myself to Athens. It was time to speak to Lorian.

Using my wings I materialised in his chambers. Lorian looked up from the large volume he was reading. "Arkarian? What seems to be the problem?" Could he really not know?

"Nickolas is dead. He died in this last mission." Lorian nodded at my words, frowning slightly. "Yes I know. Very unfortunate and completely unpredictable. You know this could happen at any time and I trained you to mourn and move on. So what is really the matter?"

I sighed and voiced my suspicion. "There is something not right on Earth." Lorian raised a silver eyebrow, his expression bemused. "I mean other than the fact that there is a power struggle between good and evil and that the past is not as safe as it should be."

"Ahh. And what is that?" He should already know the answer. Could he not feel it?

"There is something powerful currently residing in Angel Falls. I can feel it. And it's not just some especially talented Guard, and it's obviously not from the Order as it is not hostile. It's more than that. An Immortal at the very least"

Lorian looks at me quizzically. "Are you telling me that there is an immortal currently residing under my nose and that I am completely unaware of it? Please Arkarian, you insult me."

"So you do know!" Why was he playing these games with me? He was always straight to the point while training me. What happened?

"Know what?"

"What this presence is and what it's doing here!" I was almost yelling. It was frustrating! First Nickolas dies on a mission that showed no sign of a threat other than to Mr. King himself and now, Lorian wouldn't give me the answers I needed. I needed to know if this presence posed a threat to us. If it was something I should look out for. Something I needed to warn the others about.

Lorian hears my thoughts. "There is no threat Arkarian. Do you not think I would have told you about it if there was? This 'presence' you feel is not real, it is a figment of your imagination. Go now. I believe Lord Penbarin would like to see you." Lorian grinned at me and I scowled. The last time Lord Penbarin wanted to 'see' me, I hadn't woken up till six in the evening the next day with the worst hangover in the history of hangovers and a very fuzzy memory. It wasn't until later that I realised that my dear Lord Penbarin had used my intoxicated state to learn very embarrassing things about me. I had practically handed him black mail on a silver platter. I would be teased about it for the rest of eternity.

I resigned myself to my fate and went to meet him. I could use the distraction.

**I know this story is about Dartemis and his stay on Earth but we can't just completely ignore the rest of the world so don't eat me!! I promise this is the only chapter not in coral or Dartemis POV. I decided it would be a nice change**

**Review review review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(revised)**

**

* * *

**

Dartemis POV

I was lying in the small bed of my room, meditating, when Lorian's voice brushes against my conscious. _Dartemis _he sounded disapproving _you can hide your presence a little better than that. My son is beginning to feel your presence and it won't be long before Lathenia does too._

I kicked myself inwardly. I had completely forgotten. I sighed and summoned a single thought. _Untraceable_. I felt the magic leave my fingers, wrapping itself around me, hiding my aura. That done, I went back to meditating. It helped me to think clearly, to forget everything. But it wasn't working. Every time I closed my eyes, her face would drift across my eyelids and my entire being tingled, every hair standing on end. I was intoxicated by the idea of meeting her, of hearing her voice and knowing that her words were directed at _me_, that I had her full and undivided attention. I was bristling like a hyper- active five-year-old.

I had never even met her but I was addicted to the very _idea_ of her. That she belonged to me and I to her. That she would accept me without question, love me without condition. After an eternity of loneliness, it was quite an attractive prospect. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It calmed me a bit, but did nothing to alleviate my fear and anticipation. Would she find me odd? Obviously I was not mortal but would she mind if she knew? Should I tell her? I shook my head. I was getting ahead of myself.

I had yet to meet with her. That was a problem. I could not just materialise outside her door, tell her she was my soul mate and that we belonged together and expect her to welcome me with open arms. Fainting would be the more probable reaction. No, I would have to plan this through carefully, leaving out no detail whatsoever.

I couldn't help but feel confident; I was her soul mate and she had felt the connection, I was sure of it. The boy stood no chance. I felt a tinge of pity for him; he obviously cared for her. I sighed heavily and my stomach growled. It was part of being immortal; you had to eat a lot. All that energy had to come from somewhere. Not that I minded. Food on earth was incredible, the drinks even more so.

I got up and turned on the water in the small bathroom. Pulling out some clean clothes Lorian had provided, I undressed and prepared myself for a nice quiet dinner in one of the nice quiet, cosy restaurants the small town had to offer. I looked at the clock above the bed before I left and was surprised at the time. It was seven in the morning. I hadn't seen the sun rise through the thick curtains. And I hadn't slept a wink. No wonder my stomach was growling. Breakfast then.

Coral POV

My alarm blared. I woke up, groggily rubbing my eyes. I had fallen asleep at my desk and was extremely stiff. I checked the calendar. Saturday. I had work.

I got up and stretched. I would have to do something about that backache. I had just the thing. I went to the bathroom and took a long, incredibly hot shower. Of coarse, that meant I had to rush to work with no breakfast. I'll just pick something up when I get there. I took the bus and looked at my watch. Quarter to six; just on time.

I met Sally on her way out. I would replace her shift. I worked at little breakfast, lunch and dinner place. I got paid minimum wage. So yeah, it wasn't my ideal job and I wasn't too happy to be there at six in the morning. On Saturday. I shook my head and put on my uniform. I was just grumpy, that's all. I hadn't had the best sleep and I hadn't finished as much as I intended to. Courtesy of Mr. Stranger. My mind would not concentrate on anything other than him for ten minutes strait. Damn his beautiful eyes!

But no worries, Nick would pick me up early today. There was a carnival a few miles out of town and he was dying to see it. I chuckled. You'd think a twenty five year old man would be interested in something a little more mature. I couldn't blame him though; carnivals were fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**(revised)**

**thnx to everyone who reviewed. **

**who can guess what's gonna happen now??**

**I know!!**

Dartemis POV

I was being driven through the streets of Angel Falls by a 'taxi'. This is a system consisting of a car and a driver who will take you wherever you wanted to go in exchange for pieces of printed paper which he will then exchange for items which he requires. It was ingenious. I may be immortal, but I was mightily worried about getting behind the steering wheel of one of the vehicles. For other's sake of coarse. It also saved me having to create a car or borrow one which would limit my ability to use my wings since I would have to go back for it.

The driver thought I was very queer. I heard his thoughts.

"_Take me to a restaurant please," I asked politely. He looked at me through a mirror hanging from the front windshield. "What kind of restaurant? Do you want Italian, Chinese or what? I don't think they're open yet though. " This had confused me. _

_" What difference does it make? Does food change it's flavour according to geographical position?" I thought that was quite odd, but, who knows; maybe it's possible on earth._

_"Uhhh... how 'bout I take you to a little joint I know? It's small, cheep and delicious." **this guy's a little loose in the head.** _

_A little loose in the head? What was that supposed to mean? My head was attached perfectly fine! But I liked his offer. "That would be perfect." I smiled as best I could, considering he had seriously offended me. _

And so, we were slowing down in front of a small diner while I was still trying to figure out why he seemed to think my head was loose. People seemed to love playing with words here. I had heard someone call his friend a dog and get 'yo bro' as an answer. Even with my immortal thinking I could not follow their logic. Did they _like _being insulted? It was beyond me.

I gave him his payment and got out. It was a little windy and I could tell by the way people huddled into their coats that it was cold as well. It did not bother me, in fact, I barely felt it. My body automatically adjusted my internal body temperature to suit my surroundings. I'd never had to do that in my realm; the weather there was always perfect. My stomach growled again, louder this time. Let's see what delicacies this place has to offer.

Coral POV

It was almost time. Just half an hour left till Nick picks me up. I could hardly wait!

Then, just as my luck would have it, _he_ walks in looking... godly. He is taller than I made him out to be, taller than most, and well built. He was wearing only a light sweater and jeans. Everything about him radiated strength; his well muscled arms, powerful shoulders. His eyes showed no hint of apprehension, like he knew the power he possessed. I couldn't tell if he was beautiful or not; since normal standards obviously didn't apply to him. To me he was exotic. Something new, different; to be cherished. I felt my face heat up. I was gawking at him. Good thing he didn't see.

I pulled myself together and went up to him. "Hello sir. May I help you?" There, I made a coherent sentence. I was proud of myself. It was very short lived.

He looked down to me; he stood an entire head and a half taller, and his eyes caught mine. Damn his beautiful eyes! They were precious; oval and large. I've never seen anything like them; and I probably never will. Their colour was even more mesmerising. Like molten gold.

I blushed again and, with great effort, looked away. "Table for one?" I asked looking back at him. Big mistake. He was smiling now, like he'd wished something upon a star and his wish had come true. It made my heart soar and I smiled back.

_Stupid stupid stupid Coral! Pull yourself together woman! _There I was grinning like an idiot at someone who's name I don't even know, simply because he smiled first. "Yes please."

I was stunned at hearing him speak. His voice matched him perfectly; empowered with authority. Magical. The _way_ he speaks, though, is unbelievable. He spoke with perfect assurance and sincerity like he meant every word. I had no doubt that he did. He'd only said two words and I knew I would believe everything he would ever say.

I led him to a small table in the middle. He sat down and I gave him a menu, telling him I would be back for his order. I walked away taking a deep breath. This would be an interesting half hour.

Dartemis POV

I was genuinely surprised to see her there. I hadn't expected her to have a job, although I realise now there was no reason for her not to. She probably needed it for her tuition. It seems fate is in my favour.

I stared at the various items in the menu for a good five minutes before I decided that I needed some help deciding. She came over and asked if I was ready to order. I wasn't sure, but I think she was having trouble speaking. Well, so was I. "Actually, I wanted to ask if you have any recomendations?" I looked up into her eyes. Now _they_ looked apetising.

I had had a chocolate bar on my second day here. I fell in love instantly and had ten more. I had to admit, I didn't expect my reaction. I'd gotten so hyper that I sent random jolts of energy simply to relieve the pressure. Lorian, who had to come down to contain me before I killed or destroyed everything within the hemisphere, found this exceptionally hilarious. If he wasn't immortal, I'm sure he would have died of laughter.

There was nothing funny about the colour of her eyes. Deep and dark yet they sparkled brighter than any sun. She recovered first, "Well, do you want something sweet or salty or a bit of both?" "Sweet" just like her smile.

She smiled, melting my heart. "I've got just the thing." She walked away briskly. She was excited about something. I never knew breakfast was so enjoyable. I chuckled, wondering what was in store for me.


	8. Chapter 8

**(revised)**

**don't u just love it when people review? (That's a rhetorical question) - it keep the ideas coming**

**thx to those who have reviewed (hint: if ur not one of them join soon!!)**

* * *

Dartemis POV

I watched her walk around the room. There was a bounce in her step that was getting more and more pronounced. She kept glancing at her watch as she cleaned tables and took orders. _Just five minutes left_ I heard her think at one point. Then my food arrived.

She set down the plate in front of me and I took a moment to examine it. There were three flat pieces of what seemed to be pastry stacked on top of each other, oozing some sort of some sort of golden liquid. On the top was a clump of yellow that was slowly melting. I had no clue what on earth it could be.

I looked up at her. She raised an eyebrow at my evident confusion. "What is this?" I wondered if she would think my head was loose. I would never know; I was strictly under oath never to listen to her thoughts.

Her eyebrows furrowed this time. "What do you mean 'what is this'? How can you not know what this is?"

"I'm from out of town" Out of the universe actually, but close enough.

"_Those_ are pancakes."

"Pancakes?" How can you make a cake in a pan?

"Pancakes." She repeated. "Go ahead and taste." She waited while I cut out a piece and put it in my mouth. I chewed and my mouth was bombarded with an explosion of taste.

It was beaten only by chocolate. It was divine.

Coral POV

The look on his face was hilarious. His eyes were slightly nervous as he placed the piece in his mouth. Then his whole face relaxed into an expression of complete ecstasy, illuminating from within. I giggled. "I knew you would like it."

He smiled brilliantly. "It's fabulous." He went back to eating and I left to change. Nick should be here any minute. I waited inside; it was way too cold and windy. I poured myself a coffee and sat at an empty table sipping the hot liquid. My eyes unconsciously found their way to him. He was already more than half was through. I giggled again. He was fast.

I was feeling strangely high for some reason. He looked up from his now empty plate and caught me looking. I blushed.

He extended a long arm, indicating to the empty seat across from him. I had nothing better to do, so I got up and sat across from him, taking my coffee with me. He had long slender fingers and I wondered briefly how it would feel like to have him touch me, sliding his warm pale hands across my skin... _Stop it Coral! You're acting like a hormonal fifteen-year-old! _I blushed deeper, biting my lips against the sudden urge to kiss him. It had gotten me in trouble before.

"Would you mind telling me what this liquid is?" I laughed at his question. He was completely clueless.

"It's maple syrup. Do you like it?"

"Actually I think I'm falling in love." He smiled again. His lips were so amazingly sexy. They were a rich red that contrasted amazingly with his pale skin. Oh how I wanted to kiss them.

I sighed. I would have to gain control of my thoughts or I would end up doing something I would regret. I think it's my time of month what with all my impulses. I would have to grab some pads on my way home.

I looked up again and he had an amused look on his face. "What?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering why you were pouting. It's adorable"

I blushed. Where was Nick?


	9. Chapter 9

**(revised)**

**okay!! latest update!! I have finals coming up so this is my last update for 2 weeks.**

**IMPORTANT NEWS!! **

**I was thinking of making a side story of Arkarian's "embarrassing things" it will be one shot of that night. what do u think?? let me know plzz!!**

Coral POV

"Are you waiting for someone?" he asked. I accidentally looked into his eyes. They were alight with curiosity; the yellow in them sparkling golden. What strange eyes. They were unique in both shape and colour. Mesmerising.

"Y... yeah," I stuttered. I kicked myself inwardly. "How did you know?" I asked with more coherency.

He smiled brightly like I was missing something obvious. "You keep looking at your watch." I sighed was I really that obvious? "Yes, well Nick was supposed to pick me up," I checked my watch again, "fifteen minutes ago."

"Ah." He leaned back in his chair, crossing his long arms over his chest. "Are you going somewhere?"

Technically I shouldn't tell him anything; I don't even know his name, but, for some unfathomable reason, I trusted him. "We're going to the carnival." He frowned at this. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he said quickly. Avoindingly. I got suspicious. "Is there a reason for his lateness?"

"What's it to you?" I snapped. I regretted it immediately. He'd been nothing but cordial.

"Just curious," he smiled, "you don't have to tell me."

"I don't actually know really." I smiled back weakly.

He changed the subject. Reaching out, he took a sugar packet from the holder. "What's this?"

I couldn't help it; I laughed. "What?" he sounded piffed. I laughed harder at his tone.

"Just how far out of town are you from? First you don't know what pancakes are and now sugar packets? I mean those are like universally known." I was really curious now. "Seriously, where are you from?"

He smirked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Even if I told you, I doubt you would believe me. So let us just accept 'out of town' for now. Besides, it's not important."

I snorted in a very un-ladylike way. "What is it with guys and their mysteries? Honestly, Nick doesn't tell me where he goes half the time and he says all these weird things about 'how life may change as we know it unless somebody does something about it' like he's some sort of secret agent for the government or something ridiculous like that. And now you say 'I'm from out of town' like I'm supposed to accept that! Why can't you give a straight forward answer?" I had lost steam by the end of my rant due, in large part, to the fact that he was wearing a glorious grin from ear to ear. It was absolutely breathtaking.

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, bringing his golden eyes in dangerous proximity with my brown ones. He ignored my question. "Do you like mysteries?" he asked instead. His question hardly registered. I couldn't bring myself to look away from his deep, yellow orbs. When I finally did I blushed furiously. "No," I grumbled, looking away. Nobody should be able to do that. It wasn't fair.

I sighed and looked at my watch again. Nick may be forgetful sometimes but he was _never _late for our dates. I was starting to get worried. "Would you like to check on him?" he asked seeing the worry on my face. "I could give you a ride." I bit my lip. You don't usually take rides from total strangers, except in emergencies, and this definitely classified as an emergency.

"Hold on," I told him. I went behind the counter and dialled Nick's number from the phone there while he paid the bill.

No one answered. I let it ring for an entire two minutes before hanging up.

I redialled. No answer. My heart started to race. Did something happen to him? What if...

_No no Coral, don't start with the 'what ifs'; he probably just forgot, what with finals coming up and all. _I think I'll take this stranger up on his offer. I'll go to Nick's dorm just to check that he's okay. He'll probably slap his forehead and apologize endlessly. I giggled nervously.

Yes, he probably just forgot.

I looked back at Mr. Stranger. He was watching me with worried eyes. He raised and eyebrow questioningly. I nodded my head and went to get my coat.

* * *

**so that's that. tell me if you enjoyed it**

**tell me if you hated it; I wont mind. **

**R&R!!**

**P.S check out my other story 'life as an immortal with and mortal child' **

**its totally random and a bit sucky but criticism is welcome. **

**P.S.S tell me what you think of my idea of writing a side story of Arkarian's embarrassing things from the night with lord penbarin. should I do it or not? it all depends on your answer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**(revised)**

**A/N FINALS ARE FINALLY OVER!! hopefully I aced them all :P I studied supper hard.**

**okay my latest update!! tell me what u think!**

* * *

Dartemis POV

I thought the word and I felt something materialize in my pocket. Keys. For the car that I had just conjured. I hope no one noticed the jeep that had just seemingly come out of nowhere. I checked just in case.

Nope. Everyone was too busy huddling into their coats; hurrying to get out of the cold, to notice. I decided to keep it simple as to not draw unwanted attention; just one of the cars that I had seen frequently around here. Of course I had no driver's license and no formal training whatsoever, so I decided it would be best for her to drive.

I didn't want to take her there; to her boyfriend. It was a euphemism, I know, but I couldn't bring myself to say _lover_. They didn't _seem_ like lovers. They'd only ever shared chaste kisses, at least from what I could tell. But I saw the worry and concern on her face and I felt very selfish denying her her peace of mind.

She came towards me her black coat hugging her tightly. "Are you ready to leave?" she asked. She was in a hurry.

"Yes," I smiled at her lightly and stood up. I followed her out the door and the wind instantly caught her hair, blowing it into my face. It smelled fruity and refreshing. I loved her choice of shampoo. I took a big whiff, memorizing the scent.

She turned back to me and raised an eyebrow while crossing her arms over her chest to keep warm. "So? Where's your car?"

I pointed, "Right there." She nodded and started towards it. She got to the passenger side and I shook my head. "What?" she asked.

"You're driving." I said, holding out the keys.

She looked at me incredulously. "You're bluffing!"

I tilted my head in confusion. "Why would I be bluffing?"

She looked at me sceptically. "So, let me get this strait. _You,_ a guy, want _me_, a girl and total stranger, to drive _your_ car when _you_ are perfectly capable of doing it yourself? It doesn't make sense." She shook her head in disbelief.

I chuckled. "Well, it makes sense to me. You have a license, correct?"

"Yes? Don't you?"

I chuckled but ignored the question.

"You do know where this place is, don't you?" I think she was getting agitated by my inquiries because her eyes started to narrow. Apparently, it was not normal for a man to ask a woman whom he barley knew to drive his vehicle. Good. I wanted her to know that I was not normal.

"Yes." She looked at me expectantly, trying to figure out where I was headed with this.

"But I don't."

"I don't think so."

I smiled, "And don't you think it would be much faster and easier to drive us there yourself instead of having to point it out to me, wasting precious time and energy in the process?" It was all very logical. She thought so too.

"Wow. A logical, un-egotistical, willing-to-let-you-drive-my-car gentle man; however did I find someone like you?" she joked as she took the keys and walked to the driver's side.

I chuckled quietly. At least she was no longer worried.

Carol POV

Wow... I couldn't believe he actually let me drive! That's like a once in a lifetime occurrence! And the surprising thing was that he didn't even mind!

He was smiling widely as we drove through the town to the college dorms, about half an hour away. I drove ten miles below the speed limit, afraid of totalling this very intriguing stranger's car so soon after he so very graciously let me drive. I loved driving; it was so calming. All you had to do was focus on the road and make sure you didn't hit anything. It took up all of your concentration; making you forget about every thing else.

"So..." I said, trying to spark up a conversation, "What's your name?" I felt very ridiculous after I said that. I blushed and hoped he didn't laugh at my silliness.

He laughed. But he didn't answer so I snuck a peak at his face before quickly re-averting my eyes to the road. He looked like he was debating something in his head. Was it really that hard to tell me his name?

Then I realised what it was. He was _thinking_ of a name.

He was hiding something.

* * *

**sorry its so short guys but the finals have muddled my brain and caused writers block...pulls hair out in frustration**

**ill promise to make it longer!! **

**on one condition... REVIEW!!**


End file.
